


Lullaby

by arslogy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Erotica, Gay Sex, M/M, POV First Person, alternative universe, sassy jaebum, versatile 2jae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arslogy/pseuds/arslogy
Summary: Lim JaeBeom adoraba más de lo usual la dulce canción de cuna que creaba cuando hacía el amor con Choi YoungJae.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Lullaby

Parte de los sueños son un conjunto de sustancias fantasiosas y misteriosas que ni la propia ciencia podría explicar con precisión y lógica su funcionamiento y propósito. O, quizás, no soy tan manipulable como el resto del conjunto de personas que ha creído en aquellas absurdas teorías y opta por regalarle toda su atención a las incógnitas que son, lamentablemente, imposibles de olvidar.

¿Por qué soñamos?, ¿Cuál es el propósito de hacerlo?, ¿Por qué en ocasiones no lo hacemos?, ¿Por qué nuestros sueños pueden hacerse realidad? ¿Por qué se producen los sueños en un primer lugar?

En el caso de que me tomen como un demente—que puede que lo sea—, pregúntense si tiene algo de sentido el peso que se acumula en mi pecho y la sensación de algo empapando mi piel y derramándose sobre el colchón. No, no formen aquellas expresiones de asco porque parte de despertar con la persona que amas encima de ti es incluir y valorar incluso hasta el mínimo gesto repugnante que esto implica. 

Y, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Al momento en que sus pequeños ojos empiezan a abrirse, batiendo sus pestañas tupidas en un ritmo improvisado y tope, soltando suaves quejas por sus músculos tensados y zonas que se llevaron lo peor de la presión de una fuerza incontrolable—claro, sí saben a lo que me refiero, sé que pasaron por biología y anatomía como yo —. Él se removía con cuidado buscando una posición que le permitiese dejar de sentir incomodidad y juzgándolo por lo desganado que lucían sus movimientos, regresar a la tierra de los sueños finalmente. Su cabello en mi cara era una consecuencia por la poca concentración que le presentaba a sus acciones y tengo que echarme hacia atrás para que sus mechones no provocaran cosquillas en mis fosas nasales, luego contradije mis propias acciones hundiendo mi nariz dentro de su mata de dorada olfateando el dulce aroma a vainilla que ésta desprendía. 

Con tal privilegio, no me importaba que empapara mi pecho con su saliva, mucho menos sentir su miembro restregarse contra mi pierna mientras se aferraba aún más a mi cuerpo. Ese tipo de detalles siguen siendo irreales para mí. La cercanía, la calidez y su presencia reconfortante en las mañanas heladas y pesadas como lo era ésta si la considerábamos un ejemplo. A su lado, era ligera. Mi cuerpo era comparable a una pluma que no se elevaba por los aires y se perdía entre las ondas del tiempo porque lo tenía encima de mi pecho, protegiéndome y a la vez siendo un obstáculo para liberarme. Utilizaba sus brazos como pesadas cadenas alrededor de mi cuerpo y la celda era se trataba de su propia desnudez encima de la mía, pero la prisión no era la forma correcta de comparar la situación, YoungJae cumplía un papel más importante y bonito, ser mi soporte mientras yo era el suyo. Él estaba allí por mí y yo para él. Me entregaba su amor sin medirlo mientras yo le devolvía y superaba la cantidad que me entregase en caricias y besos alrededor de la bendición que tenía de cuerpo. Le gustaba ese método y más aún ponerlo en práctica por su cuenta.

Como su propio fetiche YoungJae me hacía el amor con cariño y dulzura, luego era brusco y directo, una mezcla placentera y perfecta. Todo en él era una mezcla placentera y perfecta.

Y mientras ustedes se quejan del aliento despreciable por la mañana, yo lo veo sonreírme con somnolencia encima de mi pecho y trazar círculos imaginarios para no mirarme directamente. Veo sus mejillas ruborizadas y el tono extenderse por sus orejas, puedo remover el cabello en esa zona y admirarlas en un carmesí vivo. Ustedes imaginan caras hinchadas y pálidas mientras que yo soy un afortunado testigo de la belleza natural de éste hombre. Sientan toda la repugnancia que quieran, al fin y al cabo, yo soy quién lo tiene sin ninguna pizca de algún produzco que resalte cualquier facción en su rostro , desnudo y sintiendo vergüenza con los recuerdos de la noche anterior en mis brazos. 

—Deja de mirarme así. —se queja pero no se aleja, busca más de las caricias que empiezo a dejarle en su nuca, tiene una curiosa sensibilidad en esa zona y lo reafirma con un gemido involuntario.

—¿Cuándo he hecho caso a algo de lo que me pides? —cuestiono de forma de burla, él suelta una risa que reconozco como irónica y su voz es tan rasposa por la mañana que me causa más escalofríos que la misma temperatura. 

YoungJae me besa con lentitud, por la manera en que me suspira cada vez que nuestros labios se separan por décimas de segundo noto que sigue cansado pero insiste en jalarme con desgano y cedo ante sus peticiones, los dos rodamos encima del colchón y yo termino sentado en su regazo restregándome contra su erección. Sus quejas son ruidosas y reírme de lo desesperado que es no me resulta difícil.

—Eres un idiota, JaeBeom-ah. —sigo riendo por la dificultad que tuvo para pronunciar aquella oración con sus propios gruñidos y palmea mi trasero para detenerme, cosa que me hace aún más gracia pero le doy el beneficio de escucharme jadear.

Mientras ustedes se imaginan a YoungJae como un chico delicado como una taza de cerámica fina, yo tengo en frente de mí a un hombre que me hace suplicar. Ni se atrevan a tomarme de arrogante y presumido cuando en realidad estoy viviendo mi propio sueño, uno que se ha hecho realidad. 

Sus dedos juegan con los bordes de mi entrada, luego creamos una divertida dinámica de caricias con nuestras manos sobre mi miembro despierto.

Mordisquea la piel, es tan atrevido porque sabe que no es de mi agrado éste gesto, pero lo hace de todas formas con la particularidad de que emplea cierta delicadeza, luego remarca la zona con su lengua. Jadeo porque se siente como la magia una vez que juega con la sensibilidad de mi piel. Es la suficiente distracción para introducir dos dígitos en mi interior, me toma sorpresa y apenas lo oculto con una queja ahogada en mi garganta. Nuestros labios se niegan a separarse, están pegados por su propia voluntad y anhelo. Amo la forma en que mueve su mandíbula, es bonito y aprovecha a mover sus dedos forma rítmica, yo gimo contra su cara indicándole que me gusta, mis piernas tiemblan y son suficientes señales para impulsarlo a continuar. 

—¡Ash! YoungJae...—gimo cuando lo siento adentrarse de golpe y tengo que aferrarme a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

—Oh, ¡JaeBeom-ah!—ubica sus manos en mis caderas y pretende que me mueva, lo intento.

Trazo círculos mientras me tomo mi tiempo para acostumbrarme a su tamaño y me impulso para saltar de forma leve, casi con timidez pero la verdad es que no estoy avergonzado. Al contrario, me gusta. Me gusta cómo suena sus gruñidos y más saber que soy yo quién se los provoca. Me gusta cómo se desespera y levanta sus caderas buscando más contacto. Me encanta verlo gruñir, sus expresiones, sobre todo cuando aumento mis saltos y el rechinar de la cama se une a nuestra melodía de gemidos mezclados con jadeos y maldiciones. 

YoungJae tiene un rostro expresivo que no me hace adivinar para saber lo que piensa o siente, me deleita saber que le gusta lo que hago y me esfuerzo por hacer mis saltos más profundos y duros. No solo estoy buscando mi propio placer, también estoy moviéndome en los lugares que debo para hacerlo gemir a la par y eso lo hace más placentero. No hay nada más erótico que tenerlo debajo de mí apretando las sábanas por la magia que hago con mis caderas. 

Quizás puede que merezca la etiqueta de presumido, pero cuando estén siendo follados por YoungJae siéntanse libres de juzgarme.

Mi espalda siente mejor una vez que toca el colchón, son unos reconfortantes segundos de descanso para mis piernas antes de enrollarse alrededor de su cintura. Es casi imposible para mí quejarme por el vacío y aún cuando está dentro de mí, continúo haciendo ruido por una razón diferente. Me llena y me hace sentir bien, jodidamente bien. Siento explosiones deliciosas en mi interior y se me nubla la vista, sus dedos pellizcan mis pezones y juega con ellos a su antojo. YoungJae es excelente en todo lo que se proponga y no me avergüenza decir que me está follando de puta madre, porque es exacto lo que está haciendo.

—Oh joder —tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y le permito mejor acceso a su lengua para delinear mi manzana de Ádán—. ¡Ahí, justo ahí!

Toma con más firmeza mis caderas para envestir con más rudeza ese punto, siento sus dedos quemarme y también lo escucho reír contra mi cuello y no puedo encontrarle lo divertido a la situación. 

—Maldita sea, deja de burlarte y solo fóllame. —eso hace que ría aún más fuerte y siento deseos de golpearlo, pero su miembro está rozando ese punto dulce y sé que mi venganza puede esperar.

—¿Cuándo he hecho caso a algo de lo que me dices? —detiene sus movimientos, es ahí cuando noto todo lo que he estado temblando en los últimos minutos. Definitivamente lo voy a matar, porque lo necesito y me lo está negando— ¿Por qué debería seguir solo por qué tú me lo pides?

Tenía una sonrisa cínica y preciosa en su rostro, lo amo y necesito tanto.

—YoungJae, sí tú no mueves tu maldito pene yo..., ¡Joder!

Se incorpora pero ya no es lo mismo de antes, es mejor. Golpea mi punto dulce con rudeza, casi como si pretendiera hacerlo trizas con sus solas embestidas. Gracias a su concentración no me mira y quiero que lo haga, que nos veamos a los ojos mientras nos fundimos en el orgasmos que se aproxima. Tomo a duras penas su cara con mis manos hechas gelatina y lo obligo a observarme, tiene la mirada oscura y brillante a la vez, tiene mechones adheridos en su frente por el viscoso sudor que desprendía y me sonríe con cariño. Es hermoso, hermoso, joder.

—Te amo tanto, maldición. —entre tantas incoherencias, apenas logro formular algo inteligente y aún en medio de su concentración para alcanzar nuestros orgasmos, sus mejillas se tornan un color carmesí aún más fuerte que el que portaba gracias a su ejercicio.

Mi semen sale en tiras largas y continuas manchando nuestros cuerpos a la par, sus músculos se relajan una vez que deja salir su propia esencia en mi interior y le permito refugiarse en mi pecho cuando sus brazos le traiciona. Nuestros labios vuelve a unirse ahora con más tranquilidad y es más dulce de ésta forma. Ambos estamos pegajosos, pero no parece importarle mientras utiliza lo poco de tiempo que le queda para disfrutarme a su gusto. Acaricia con sus dedos mi pecho, se atreve a meterse con la sensibilidad de mis pezones, sin embargo, vuelvo a despertar en el momento justo cuando su lengua retira los retos de semen en mi miembro. Sigo delicado y mi reacción es inmediata, es tan astuto que me hace temblar.

Es aquí cuando empieza una de las tantas partes interesantes, YoungJae y yo somos diferentes en todo tipo de aspectos; personalidad, altura, formas de mostrar cariño y demás, pero la más destacable es a la hora de hacerle el amor al otro. Porque mientras él es amoroso y juguetón, yo voy despacio y me tomo mi tiempo de disfrutar de su cuerpo a mí gusto.

El cuerpo de YoungJae es como un lienzo para mí, tiene una piel lechosa que lleno de color. hasta volverla una obra de arte. Hago trazos con mis dedos sobre su cintura, la cuál es curvilínea y me hace inventarme mi propio entretenimiento al delinearla con mi lengua. Sus muslos adquieren brillantes tonalidades cuando rozan con los míos. Sus pezones se unen a la causa pasando de ser un tono suave rosáceo a convertirse en areolas rojo con algo de brillo por mí saliva. No todo lo hago por mi cuenta, él me indica donde quiere ser coloreado y yo lo cumplo, porque es un trabajo de ambos y nuestras prioridades siempre serán cumplir las necesidades y caprichos del otro.

Mi mano libre juega con su miembro y lo escucho ronronear, me encanta lo sensible que está y cuán manipulable se vuelve con las caricias que le proporciono. Está débil pero gime despacio para pedir más contacto, es hermoso, todo en él es una maravilla. La forma en que nos rodamos por el colchón y lo divertido que resulta enredarnos con las cobijas se siente como un sueño, de aquellos que me hacen anhelar vivir para siempre en ellos y sé que esto es real, pero la sensación es tan sobrenatural que me hace dudar. Su risa sobre mis labios cuando le hago cosquillas, como se retuerce cuando toco un punto sensible y me susurra que cuanto me ama con una voz suave. Es un pecado la forma tan dulce que me habla y provoca una mágica sensación en mi pecho, me hace besarlo con más fuerza y que sienta a través de mis labios lo especial que es para mí, lo bien que me hace sentir, cuanto lo necesito, cuanto lo amo, lo agradecido que estoy de tenerlo a mi lado.

—Beommie, ugh. —noto como tira su cabeza hacia atrás muevo mis dedos en su interior, formando círculos que expanden su entrada— ¡Ah...! Te necesito dentro.

Mientras ustedes dejan volar su imaginación, yo lo tengo debajo de mí pidiendo por más.

Si tan solo supieran la tristeza que siento por todos aquellos que no están en mi lugar y deben recurrir a las fantasías. Créanme cuando les digo que su imaginación nunca va a retratar lo precioso que luce mientras me introduzco su interior, la forma en que sus labios se separan hasta formar una perfecta circunferencia y un hilo de saliva se desprende de estos, su parpados apretándose con fuerza y oh, ni hablar del sonido que suelta cuando llego más profundo. Estamos unidos de nuevo, justo donde hemos sido destinados a estar. Tengo el lujo de ver esa imagen siempre que se nos antoje, él mismo me ha dejado en claro que aquel privilegio me pertenece. 

Solo a mí, no a ustedes pedazos de envidiosos.

Y está bien. Ustedes pueden hacerlo esforzarse para lucir lindo para complacerlos, pero yo lo veo en su faceta más desalineada y erótica. Tiene lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, apenas puede abrir los ojos y cuando lo hace debe usar sus manos para encontrar mis dedos y entrelazarse con estos. Llora, no porque algo de lo que hago lo lástima, al contrario, es demasiado para él y lucha para mantenerse mientras lo torturo con un suave vaivén que lo sorprende cuando se intensifica. Él no necesita ser lindo en ese momento para que yo crea que es hermoso, su maquillaje queda en ridículo con toda la belleza que esconde detrás y ni hablar de las fotos que no captan ni por un milímetro cuán hermoso es. 

Lo amo.

Y puedo repetirlo toda mi vida porque nunca dejaré de hacerlo. No me precipito, pero joder, tengo el hombre de mi vida junto a mí, susurra en mi oído me ama mientras lo penetro dulcemente y nuestros latidos adoptan un ritmo acelerado eterno, justo como nuestros sentimientos. 

Ustedes se mantienen en la ardua búsqueda a su otra mita y yo finalmente la he encontrado, es YoungJae, quién me atrapó con su mirada soñadora y aquellas curvas que delineaba a mi gusto. No hay forma de escapar y mucho menos quiero hacerlo, así que lo penetro con más fuerza dejándole claro que no he cometido un error al escoger estar a su lado.

—¡JaeBeom-ah! —él se viene por segunda vez en forma de explosión, ensuciando aún más nuestros cuerpos y está a punto de desfallecer cuando yo me derramo en su interior. 

Tiene una preciosa y amplía sonrisa en el rostro con sus encías a la vista, estoy tan agotado pero hago el intento de besarla y nuestros dientes chocan a causa de la torpeza de nuestros movimientos. No deja de ser lindo a pesar de todo.

Termino tirándome casi a peso muerto a su lado y él rueda a mi pecho, es prácticamente automático lo dormido que resulta una vez que mis latidos se vuelven su canción de cuna.

Mis ojos se siente pesados y es ahí cuando tengo miedo de quedarme dormido. Porque que soy tonto nunca dejará de dudar sobre si esto es real y si en algún caso hipotético y desafortunado despertaré sabiendo que no soy digno de tenerlo a mi lado. Él es casi una fantasía en carne y hueso, una que quiero compartirle al mundo y siempre que recuerdo que nada de esto lo ha creado mi imaginación, deseo correr por todas las calles de Seúl para contarles que soy el hombre más afortunado del universo. 

YoungJae me hace sentir temor y felicidad, porque recuerdo que un día él va a desaparecer pero luego su respiración calmada y un suave _«te amo, JaeBeom-ah»_ escapándose de sus labios me recuerda que es real, que me ama y yo lo amo y que estamos exactamente donde debemos estar: al lado del otro. 

Perderemos el desayuno una vez más, sé que va a quejarse cuando despertemos de nuevo y se de cuenta. Cierro mis ojos, ahora sonriendo porque sigue siendo hermoso vivir ésta clase de vida, una de pareja dinámica con la poco ejemplar costumbres alimenticias pero que son felices a pesar de ser torpes y estúpidos. Algún día aprenderemos, mientras tanto nos divertiremos equivocándonos, no hay prisas. 

Caigo ante la suave canción de cuna que son sus gemidos debido al vacío en su interior, aún dentro de un profundo sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ♡♡


End file.
